


Pride and expectations

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Food Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid has been plotting to get Chris off in new, imaginary and pretty kinky ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and expectations

  
"Are you crazy?"

Chris can't see it, but Sid blinks, then smirks rather sadistically and pushes the handcuffs one click further than he should in retaliation. It doesn't seem to filter through to Chris because he's still talking in that same demanding tone that is going to get him in trouble.

"No, really, are you out of your fucking mind? Sid! For fuck's sake! This is not funny!"

Then he futilely struggles against his restraints, which only proves that Sid knows what he is doing when it comes to chaining Chris to the kitchen table.

Sid smirks wider and tips the bottle he is holding. He is rewarded by a loud gasp and a moan that is little more than a pleading whine.

"Sid, please! Untie me…"

Chris struggles again, equally as uselessly, but this time Sid decides he'd better remind Chris of a few basic facts. He walks around the table and locks eyes with Chris, who starts again, softer this time.

"I'll safe-word if you keep this up. Honestly, I will…"

Sid cocks an eyebrow and gently caresses Chris's cheek, tutting lowly.

"No, as a matter of fact you won't."

Chris's temper flares up again and he sounds indignant this time.

"Of course I will! I don't want what your sick mind's been cooking up!"

Sid smiles indulgently, tracing Chris's lips with his thumb, then he speaks carefully factual.

"Actually you do. It's just a matter of letting me take you into that headspace…" Gently, he brushes Chris's hair off his face and tucks it behind his ear. "You remember that plug, don't you?"

Chris's deep flushing is answer enough.

"You begged me not to do it, but then you just couldn't get enough." He can't keep the pride out of his voice. "You know you'll feel amazing, and I'll be so proud of you…"

His thumb traces Chris's lips again, before pushing in, silently demanding Chris to suck on it.

He can feel the actual moment Chris gives in when his tongue curls around Sid's finger like it does around his cock. He strokes Chris's face a few more times, then takes a step back and goes back to behind Chris.

There is a tiny part of Chris's mind resenting bitterly just how easily Sid can manipulate him, but it is a very small part and right now the rest of Chris is way to busy pleasing Sid to pay any attention to it.

He's biting his lips hard to try and keep himself from getting loud. It's one of those rules Sid likes to come up with just to remind him who's the boss, and right now it's probably the only thing that has kept him from coming already. His cock, pressed against the table, has never been this painful before, and it's slick from all the pre-come it's been oozing.

Sid pushes in a little more and he arches again, as much as the cuffs will allow anyway. The sensation isn't getting noticeably less intense. He never thought he could get off on the fear that he might get split in two but it is actually adding to the thrill. And the shame has pretty much disappeared, it didn't really stand any chance with the way Sid keeps whispering his approval.

"You have no idea how amazing you look…"

And it's all Chris can do not to whimper. He's arching up again as Sid starts moving it in and out carefully slow. Trembling and shuddering, he doesn't realise he's moaning out loud until Sid slaps his ass and pushes in slightly rougher, forcing him to bite viciously hard on his lips not to scream.

Then he can feel one of Sid's hand wrapping around his cock and he's going to die of pleasure. He's writhing on the table, panting shortly, barely getting air into his lungs and Sid starts jerking him off torturously slow, as he pushes in and out at the very same pace.

And Chris knows he's gonna explode and he just clings to the cuffs and bites on his lips and thinks of the last time he was at the dentist. Waiting, waiting and praying that Sid'll let him come soon.

Finally there's a whisper in his ear, that he's too incoherent to understand past the permission. And he sees stars as he comes, his body locking up and trembling erratically, again and again, until Sid's hand still around his cock is too painful to bear and he's whimpering pitifully.

Chris hadn't realised he'd blacked out, and it's only because he's not cuffed to the kitchen table anymore that he knows he's been out for a while. He lets out a low sigh that's part afterglow, part relief that it's over, then he rolls on his side, eyes searching for Sid.

Sid's leaning against the sink, watching him with a wide grin plastered on his face and the cucumber still in his hand. Chris suppresses the urge to groan and drags an arm over his eyes instead.

"You were so, so good, you know… I'm so fucking proud of you!"

The voice makes him drop his arm and glance at Sid. "Where did you get that idea?"

He can actually hear the shit-eating grin in Sid's voice. "Craig mentioned it…"

[the end]

**Author's Note:**

> For dropletsofblood. 
> 
> And thanks to [](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/)**dragons_rage598** for the beta.


End file.
